


what do you feel

by nyahaba (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also I suck at tags, He writes poetry, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk is very supportive, Keith and Pidge are also friends, Keith is very angry and very emo, Klance Week 2016, Lance reads books, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, angsty, no seriously how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nyahaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week 2k16; Day 2 prompt; Love/Hate.<br/>-<br/>Keith doesn't understand his feelings for Lance, and unlikely Pidge is there to support him, in some sort of twisted, surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you feel

**Author's Note:**

> so um enjoy! I wrote this with some decent thought after looking at the Klance Week prompts. It's somewhat short so oops.

Each of the paladins room was different. Whether it was taste of decor or writing on the walls, there was something about each one's room that silently spoke of their personality. 

Hunk's room was filled with soft clay sculptures and messy sketches made with charcoal. The artistic supplies gave it a mellow feeling, and his door was always open for other people to come in and have a talk. 

Shiro's room was crisp and clean, organized down to a pin point. It had a military sense to it, and nothing was out of place. It was slightly eerie, from the grey walls to the gray sheets that were tucked perfectly into the mattress. 

Pidge's room was full of tech, with multiple computers or apparatuses strewn about the floor. There was some sort of miniature jungle in the corner, consisting of plants from alien worlds that Pidge had insisted on taking along to "study", although Keith was pretty sure Pidge just really loved the aesthetic look. 

Lance's room was messy. Beauty products and textbooks were littered across pretty much every open surface. What surprised Keith the first time he walked into Lance's room was not the abundant supply of facial cream, but the diversity of topics that the textbooks contained. Some were on identifying stars, and some were on war strategies. Keith didn't understand why everything was on paper, when Pidge could've easily downloaded everything Lance needed. It wasn't until he realized everything about the room gave off a strong vibe of homesickness. 

Keith's room was somewhere between clean and messy, there were notebooks on the floor, but all in somewhat organized stacks and piles. Unlike Hunk, who could draw, unlike Pidge, who was a computer nerd, and unlike Lance, who was a surprising avid reader, Keith took up writing. He filled up pages upon pages with words, sometimes it seemed it as a beautiful masterpiece while other times it seemed like an absolute storm of run-off sentences. His room was rather private, and since the rooms were under a hand-scanner, Keith never worried about others going through his stuff. 

That was why he was not expecting for Pidge to be sitting on his bed when he walked in, a sheet draped around their shoulders, tapping away at the laptop's keyboard. 

"Oh hey," was Pidge's greeting, as if sitting on somebody's bed, in a practically always locked room, was a completely normal, everyday action. 

And Keith was not having it. 

"What the hell! Why are you in my room? It's private!" He practically screamed, although he really wasn't in a angry mood. He was more embarrassed of the notebook's content, because he would've died if anybody went through his stuff. 

"Dude, chill out. We're friends, remember? Us short people need to stick together, we're really closer to hell," Pidge commented, looking up from the digital screen with a snarky smirk. 

"We're in space." Keith questioned with a raise of his eyebrow as he tried to scoot a pile of papers away with his foot. 

Pidge rolled their eyes and waved their hand as if to dismiss Keith's logic. "What I'm trying to say is-" They pulled out a sheet of paper that was hidden underneath the sheet "-Is that your poetry is absolute gold." 

Keith dived for the paper, but Pidge pulled the paper back as if it was a red cape and this was a matador match. Looking down at Keith, who was now hanging off the bed, Pidge gave another sarcastic grin. "You're crushing like a twelve year old."

Keith groaned, planting his face into the mattress in shame. What Pidge was saying was true, Keith had the most conflicted feelings over Lance. It was because he was never able to pinpoint whether he hated the boy or loved him. 

So how did he express his feelings?

By picking fights with Lance or writing it all down on paper. 

Pidge shook their head as if to take pity onto Keith's rather depressing pastime, and set the paper down. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? I'm sure he'll understand. Even is he is this galaxy's biggest idiot." There was something about Pidge that bothered Keith, and perhaps it was the fact that they were right. 

Keith was quiet for the next few moments, the soft sound of Pidge tapping away at the keyboard echoed into his ears. "Because I don't know how I feel." He eventually stated, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow over the laptop's screen. "And whatever do you mean by that?"

Keith groaned again, but took a deep breath to respond. "One moment I hate him, and I mean I would willing hit him with a chair. Then the next moment my stomach gets all fluttery and suddenly he's so damn attractive." He tried to take a moment, to evaluate why he was spilling all of this to Pidge. Was it because despite their witty banter, they knew how to keep a secret? Or was it because it just felt good to get the explanation off his chest?

What he got in response was a fit of laughter. Pidge even removed their glasses for a moment to wipe away a tear. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for that. But what your going through is love. More of a love and hate relationship for that matter." 

When silence consumed the next few moments, Pidge added on, "Look, you and Lance enjoy each other's company. But if you start hanging out with each other to long, you guys start hating each other. Then you both realize it was a mistake, and the cycle starts over." 

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked over. "Really?"

Pidge responded back with a nod, "Really."

Keith started to laugh, something he hadn't truly done in a long time. Pidge joined in after a bit, the both of them sat there giggling like little kids at a sleepover. It subsided after a while. Pidge closed the laptop and slid their legs over the mattress, indicated they were going to leave. 

"So I love him?" Keith asked once more, as if he required some sort of confirmation. 

"You are darn tootin' right." Pidge responded, clicking their tongue and winking at Keith. 

"That was stupid," he responded, stifling a laughter from the antics. 

"So are you sometimes," was Pidge's final reply.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, was it really all that bad? probably. feel free to comment down below or message me on tumblr @inuoka-sou or @autistic-ushijima !!


End file.
